


Down on your knees before the queen

by Anewhope303



Series: The ballad of Azula Sozin [2]
Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Insanity, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Murder, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Prom, Prom Night, Prom Queen, Psychological Horror, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Teenagers, Violence, You Have Been Warned, Zuko Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Expanding on my original work.Azula, a popular girl who’s whole life was focused on being voted prom Queen murders her way to the crown.Based on the ballad of Sara berry
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: The ballad of Azula Sozin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Down on your knees before the queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scary_white](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_white/gifts).



> I hope you like it! This was so fun to write.
> 
> If you haven’t heard it, you really should listen to the ballad of Sara berry

Thanks to scary_white for the art! [Here’s the link](https://carmens-bitch.tumblr.com/post/633383491723264000/disaster-prom-stories-but-make-it-atla)

also, here’s [My art](https://perry-the-rebelpus.tumblr.com/post/633164312266129408/inspired-by-the-ballad-of-sara-berry-prom-queen)

  
Azula stood outside the great doors of the gym, taking a deep breath to steady her beating heart before pushing through them into the Loud music and flashing mood lights of her senior prom. 

She hardly noticed the bloody handprints she left on the handles.

She had dreamed of this day for as long as she could remember, the music, the dancing, the crown that her father had told her was practically her birthright if she worked her way up the high school food chain and stayed there until voting concluded. She saw herself standing in front of her adoring classmates as the silver Tiara was placed on her perfectly pinned head. She was unstoppable, triumphant, being the queen of the prom felt like the queen of the world to her. She would do anything to don the sash and scepter, to reach that height.

Now she’s here. 

All she’s ever wanted is right there in front of her.

All she had to do was take it by any means necessary.

The crowd parted for her as she walked with measured regal steps to the front. 

She didn’t notice their horror at the bloody stains and singe marks at the hem of her ball gown, or the cuts on her arms and the crimson on her white gloves, or the manic, hungry look in her bronze eyes. In her mind they were deferring to their rightful queen.

She saw the tiara and scepter glittering in the moonlights and a sense of satisfied achievement with an edge of fading adrenaline came over. She thought she would be nervous, especially with the talk of Zuko taking it with the pity votes after her father had dealt with him, but now all was resolved. 

Sokka La took the stage, an envelope with the results held in his hand. After introducing himself and telling a few warm up jokes, he pulled out the results with an easy smile. “And without further ado, lords, ladies and gentle enbies, our prom king is, (drumroll please).... Zuko Sozin!!!”

People cheered for him, which made Azula’s blood boil. He was a no one before his scar, and now the student body raised him up to the heights she had worked her entire high school career for. She couldn’t just let this happen.

“Uh…. Zuko, Please come to the stage now.”

There was no reply

“Ok…..If Zuko Sozin fails to come and accept the title of prom king, we’ll just have to declare him missing and move on to 2nd place”

A moment passed, then another, yet no one came to accept the sash and scepter. Azula managed to hide her satisfaction. She can’t quite remember if she managed to kill Zuko before entering the gym, but it’s clear that he’s not going to get in her way anymore.

Sokka seemed shaken at his disappearance. She knows they were best friends, and she saw them together before the dance started, so he wasn’t buying that he was simply at home, watching tv and not particularly caring how the vote went.

“W...well then, looks like the runner up is…… Katara La!” He recovers his smile at the news of his sister's victory, then it falls again when she also fails to make an appearance.

Azula felt a twinge of guilt over her death. It was just high school dating, she was well aware of the impermanence of the butterflies, but she thinks she might have loved her a little. They could have been crowned together, danced the night away as prom queen and consort. She almost misses her….

No! She shakes herself out of it. She broke up with her as she was campaigning, when the rest of her so-called friends left her. To add insult to injury, she started dating Zuko in her place. For that she had to meet her axe. Her pieces were carefully burned and buried around the school.

The 5 other names roll by, and Azula’s excitement grows as they come closer to her own.

Suki, Sokka’s girlfriend. She hadn’t known her well, that was probably for the better, as she had little qualms about holding her down in the pool until the bubbles stopped.

Mai, the traitor. Her burned body was stashed neatly in the boiler room for later, when she could bury the evidence.

Yue, they were friends in preschool, but haven't really talked in years. She went down fast, simple blunt force trauma from the side of her axe.

Ty Lee, her oldest friend, though that didn’t stop her from betraying her all the same. She took a big rock aimed at her temple and fell easily.

Toph, she didn’t know her outside of sports, but despite her blindness Azula recognized a sturdy opponent when she saw one. For her she simply poisoned her punch, and finished her off when she left the gym with a splitting headache.

She didn’t notice the others casting wary looks at the singe marks and the suspiciously red stains on the white tulle of her skirts. In her mind they suspected nothing, she had been plotting for weeks, the bodies were all safely accounted for, and the weapon was burned with them. 

It was like she barely even noticed the scrapes, the smeared lipstick and the blood on her dress and body.

Sokka’s voice trembled, no longer able to keep his fear in check “If no one else is here, then I guess Azula Sozin is our Queen”

She ran onto the stage with little regard for her dignity. Her mind was all unbridled, feral joy at her life’s mission finally being accomplished.

She was queen. 

Oh Agni she was finally queen!

Her battered face broke into a mad smile as she waved to her subjects who cowered in terror at this crazy queen.

Since no one would come near her in fear she interpreted as deference, she grabbed the crown and placed it neatly on top of her head, not noticing the way the crimson handprint stuck out from the silver and fake jewels.

The only cheers were her own.

The student body had slowly realized that it was the competition’s blood on the roses in her hands.

Still she donned the sash and scepter with glee, spinning in circles by herself on the dance floor and screaming the refrain that would be used to scare the freshmen of four nations high for decades to come:

“I’m the Queen of high school land!”

Eventually the cops burst in and pushed her down to the punch table to cuff her, and she was still smiling, not even registering her own arrest. 

She was led outside and into the back of the police car, noting briefly through her delirium that Zuko had survived and was now crying with Sokka. She thought she heard him wonder aloud what was going to happen to her before slipping back into joyous Prom Queen land.

They sentenced her to life in a mental hospital, and for nearly the rest of her days she lived in those few triumphant moments, wearing a straightjacket as proudly as a ball gown.

They say if you listen closely, you can still hear her wails and cheers through the the gym 

God save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Please support your local fic dealer and feed me some kudos and comments.


End file.
